You've Gotta Love Lollypops
by Unlucky-angel13
Summary: Matsuda gave L and Light lollypops, which cause some...interesting results. yaoi LightxL. Don't like don't read. I don't own Death Note. R&R No flames


Ryuzaki could not believe it. Matsuda had simply brought in lollypops for him. Light almost had been begging for one, probablybecause he was forced to skip breakfast. So he saw no problem in sharing, until now that is.

L had developed a habit of glancing at Lignt, but watching him eating the lolly while causing him to become uncomfortable. Light was sucking and licking his cherry lollypop. Ryuzaki couldn't tell if was doing it unintentionally or just to tease him.

"Hey Light." Light turned to him, still sucking on the sucker. "Will you please stop that?" Light pulled the lolly out of his mouth and gave Ryuzaki the innocent look of confusion, as he placed the red lollypop to his lips, giving it an occasional gentle lick.

"Why? I'm sorry if I'm going to slow, but I can only go so fast." At those words Ryuzaki's mind nearly shut down, but then Light continued, "I'm doing what I can, but I need time to look at this information."

"I wasn't talking about the case Light."

"Then what?" Was all he said as he started sucking on part of the candy. And with that Ryuzaki snapped and nearly lost control. He got up from his chair and straddled Light. He took the cherry lolly from Light and before he could do anything else Light said,

"If you wanted my lollypop you could have just asked." Ryuzaki just stared at Light's innocent looking face, then with a smirk he said

"Just remember that you offered."

"Wait what?" He watched as L took his lolly and dropped it on the floor. He then took handcuff key from around his neck and unlocked his cuff. He started kissing Light, distracting him while he chained him to the chair.

"Ryuzaki what are you doing?!" He shouted after the kiss ended, but Ryuzaki wasnt' listening though. He just got off of Light's lap and began to remove Light's pants.

"Ryuzaki! NO! Please don't!"

"You offered Light don't tell me you already forgot that." He said as he took Light's semi-hard cock into his mouth. Light began to moan and struggle against the chains, he had been calm at the begining because he thought this was just a joke, but this had to stop now. He did not want to be raped, especially not by Ryuzaki of all people! He started yelling for the other taskforce members.

"Light, have you forgotten that they already left?" Now that he mentioned it yes he had forgotten, why else would you yell for people you knew wern't around while you were about to get RAPED! Light realized his fate was sealed. Once he calmed down he realized it wouldn't be considered rape, because he actually was enjoying what L was doing to him with his mouth. He also noticed that the handcuff was close by, almost within reach, if he could get that key he may be able to turn this situation around, but he would need to distract Ryuzaki, but he didn't have much time because he was so close to the edge.

"RYUZAKI!" He screamed as he came into the detective's mouth.

"I knew you were going to like this." Ryuzaki said as he got off of his knees. Light saw the huge bulge in L's pants and couldn't keep himself from saying,

"Ryuzaki are you going to leave yourself like that? Let me help you." The second those words left his mouth he began to plan how he would get revenge on the detective for chaining him up like this.

"Are you making me another offer Light?"

"I've seen the way you stare at me, and I know that you want me. So why would I spoin your opportunity. Oh and if you could unchain me from this chair this would work so much better." Ryuzaki was then back on his lap kissing him. Light let Ryuzaki dominate him so he could possibly have a chance to take instead of being taken, but he couldn't deny liking what Ryuzaki could do with that mouth of his. The minute the chains were off, Light forced Ryuzaki tothe ground, still kissing him.  
When the kiss broke Light took off Ryuzaki's shirt, as well as his own, then started doing the same thing to Ryuzaki's neck that he had been doing to his lollypop. Before he knew what happened they were both naked on the floor. Phase one complete, now he just needed to chain Ryuzaki up.

"Ryuzaki if we're going to do this we need something to use for lube. I think we could use the chocolate syrup that's been in here since you ate that sundae a few hours ago." L quickly hopped up and jumped into a chair, having his back towards Light. After spinning around a few times, he grabbed the syrup. Then before he realized what was going on Light had him chained to the chair, his ass facing his captor.

"I should have seen this coming."

"Yes you should have. Are you really the world's greatest detective?"

"So what now Light? You are acting very Kira-ish."

"I'm not Kira! And I told you, you could have me, but I said nothing about being uke." Light put some chocolate sauce on three fingers and put his fingers inside of L, one by one. Ryuzaki moaned and tried to push himself onto Light's fingers, to get them to go deeper.

"Ryuzaki, you're acting like a whore."

"Just shut up and take me!"

"Not yet let me prepare-"

"NOW!" Light sighed before removing his fingers from L and repacing them with his fully erect cock. He slammed himself inside and caused Ryuzaki to scream.

"I told you I should have prepared you more."

"Just keep going. Make sure I can't sit for a week."

"As you wish Ryu-chan." Light pounded into Ryuzaki, throwing all caution to the wind, pounding his captive's sweet spot every single time. They came screaming each others names and when it was all over Ryuzaki was unchained and they went on as if nothing happened.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Everyone except Land Light had a question but only Matsuda had the nerve to ask,

"Why is there dried white stuff all over the back of my chair? And Ryuzaki why are you walking funny? He was extreamly shocked when Ryuzaki and Light told him the "truth".

"So why did you two have and Ice Cream Sundae fight? Did you get hurt in the fall Light?" It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reads this story. This fic is dedicated to my friend Destiny. You rock girl! Please Review this is one of my first yaoi lemons so please no flames!


End file.
